Forte
by Gamey
Summary: A Forte story of my own. Please read and review.
1. Forte!

"Duet, where are we?" a small whiny voice asked. "I don't like the looks of this place."  
"I don't know. I haven't been here before," Duet answered. She was tan with grayish-black vest, hat, and shorts, a black shirt, purple hair and thin streaks under her red eyes, gray and yellow boots and gloves, and yellow cuffs.  
"Oh. You remind me of papa. You never ask for directions."  
"Kay, don't start. You'll end up crying and I don't like that. I know you miss you family, but beating yourself up isn't going to do anything."  
"I know. I'm sorry," Kay said, as her small brown eyes started to water. She was an eight-year-old girl, with brown hair pulled up in a ponytail by a red bow. She wore a red shirt and black shirt and a pair of black dress shoes.  
"Kay..." sighed Duet, noticing a warp portal. "Look. Maybe that's the way out."  
"But, it looks strange. Aren't they normally blue, not green?" Kay pointed out.  
"So what. It's the only one we've found and you want me out, right?" Duet said.  
"Yeah."  
Duet approached the green portal, which towered over her by about a foot. She was hesitant about entering. She moved her black and yellow booted foot into the green light and then, her whole body. She felt a small jerk and seen a bright light and was instantly transported to the next area. It was even spookier than the last area. It was mostly dark and weird orbs connected to each other sparked every now and than. Duet's footsteps echoed through the area.  
Meanwhile, deeper in the server, another Navi heard echoes. He had a black helmet with golden yellow fins and a blue cross. All of his body, except his head, was hidden behind a worn out brown cloak. He was also tan and had purple streaks under his red eyes. He floated above the ground, staring into the abyss. He turned toward the source of the sound. Then, he disappeared.  
"Oh no. Now where are we?" Kay asked.  
"Do you think I would know? I didn't even know where we were a minute ago," Duet answered.  
"Oh... We're never going to get you out of there," Kay sighed, hanging her head.  
Suddenly, a bright light flashed. Duet spun around but immediately was blinded by the light.  
"Who dares to intrude here?" a voice asked.  
After a while, the light cleared and showed the cloaked Navi, hovering over the ground.  
"Who are you?" answered Duet in a question.  
"Hmm. I asked first, you slave," he replied.  
"Slave?!" stammered Duet. "What does that mean?!"  
"You serve a human. They're pathetic creatures, using others to do their work," he said.  
"Hmph! I'm not slave, I'm her friend!" Duet yelled.  
"You deserve to be deleted, just like the rest," he said, changing his right arm to a buster.  
Duet's mouth dropped open and then, the Navi started to fire. She dodged the first couple, but received the next round. She plummeted to the ground back first and slid back a couple feet.  
"Hmm, you're weak, just like humans," he said, ceasing fire.  
"Leave Duet alone, you bully!" Kay finally yelled, even though you could clearly hear fear in her voice.  
The Navi looked at her, and suddenly, his eyes widened. He opened his mouth to say something and stuttered to say, "It-it's you..."  
"What?" she asked.  
"I know you. You're the one... that needed me. The one... I needed to find."  
Duet sat up and rubbed her head. Next, she stood up and asked, "Just who exactly are you?"  
He turned to her and answered, "I'm Forte. But exactly what I am, I'm clueless. This girl is supposed to hold to the key to that mystery."  
"Why her?" Duet questioned.  
"I do not know. I told you, my past is shrouded in mystery," Forte replied. "I'm starting to slowly regain my memory, but bits at a time."  
"Right," Duet said, though she didn't buy his story.  
"Well, how is that possible? You're computer data. You're sort of incapable to protect me, you know?" Kay said.  
"That doesn't present any problems," he answered before he disappeared.  
"Ah, where'd he go?" Kay asked, looking around.  
Duet shrugged and replied, "I don't know. I have a weird feeling about him." 


	2. Forte Returns

"Finally! We're out!" Duet exclaimed happily, as she appeared on Kay's PET. She looked at Kay.  
Kay didn't answer; she just sat there, staring into nothingness. Her eyes seemed lifeless and she seemed motionless. Her tan skin also seemed off color. Her breath was silent and short. She thought deeply about recent events, every bit of them.  
"You who, Kay," Duet called, doing various movements to distract her.  
She still didn't answer.  
"Kay!"  
Still... nothing.  
"KAY!" Duet yelled.  
"Hmm?" she finally said.  
"You okay?" Duet asked?  
She nodded slowly and yawned. Her tan coloring seemed to return to her skin. She still seemed a bit scared and spooked though. She turned off her PET to let Duet rest and went to bed herself. She fell asleep very quickly and entered a nightmare.  
She was in a strange place. It was like space, empty, but white instead of black. She looked around and walked a few steps. Her steps echoed of whatever, due to that she didn't see any walls.  
"Hello?" she called out, her voice echoing endlessly.  
Then, ghostly visions of her parents appeared. Her small eyes widened and she blinked. Tears started to form in her eyes, but they were tears of joy. She ran over to them, tears streaming behind her. A springtime field surrounded the area suddenly.  
"Mama! Papa!" she cried.  
She reached her parents when they disappeared. She halted and then, the scenery changed to a dark, dead forest, with nothing but a few dead trees and rocks scattered along the dry ground. She called out for any sign of other people but then; bats flew down and flew around her head. She tried smacking them off and while doing that, was moved slowly to an edge of a cliff. Inch by inch she went until her scream pierced the sky.  
She kept falling and falling but suddenly, she felt someone snatch her out of the air. Unaware of who or what it was she struggled in their strong grip. She kept struggling until she rolled out of the person's arms and continued to fall. Then, she landed on the real ground with a thud. She struggled under a mass of tangled blankets and screamed and yelled. Someone's arms reached in and plucked her from her prison of blankets.  
She was breathing hard and sweating very heavily. Her eyes were still closed and she was a bit calm. She set her head down on the person's chest and she started to slow down on her breathing. She opened her eyes and looked around.  
"So, you're awake," a familiar voice said.  
"Huh?" she asked, looking up into the face of Forte. "Whaaaaaaaa!"  
She started to struggle and Forte couldn't keep his grip. He dropped her onto the bed where she backed up to the pillows. She looked completely terrified, especially with her hair messy and her widened eyes.  
"Who are you?!" she asked. "It's me, Forte," he replied. "You can't be. Forte's a Net Navi," Kay said.  
"This is just an android model," he said. "That's why I left so suddenly."  
Kay just sat there, staring at him with a dazed look on her face. Her breathing calmed down again. He just stared back, waiting for her to say something. A long time of silence passed when a sleepy Duet said, "Hey, what's up?"  
The other two looked at her and her eyes widened in a heartbeat. She pointed at Forte and tried to say something but nothing came out.  
"Well?!" the two asked.  
"Why's he here?!" she questioned.  
"I told you why yesterday," Forte answered.  
"I wasn't asking you," Duet snapped.  
"Why you little..." Forte began.  
"Ah, ah. There's child in the room," Duet said smartly.  
Forte looked out the corner of his eye at Kay and stopped what he was saying. He growled under his breath. Instead the two Navis just glared at each other, ready to end one other at any chance. Kay just sat there and watched the two nervously.  
"Finhead..." Duet mumbled under her breath.  
"What was that?!" he barked. "Hmm, small fry?!"  
"Who you calln' a small fry?!" she barked back.  
"Oh dear..." whispered Kay.  
The two continued to bicker for the next week. They kept throwing names at each other back and forth. They would've ended each other if Kay weren't always watching. Finally, Kay decided stepped in.  
"Can we all just get along?" she asked.  
"NO!" the other two yelled.  
"But..." she started.  
"I would, but stupid finhead is here," Duet said.  
"Grrr. Well, I would, but wrench brain is in my way!" exclaimed Forte.  
"Wrench brain?! Oh! You're gonna get it!" Duet snarled.  
"Hmph! You couldn't do a thing!" Forte stated.  
"Oh yeah?! Wanna bet, you finheaded monstrosity?!" Duet threw back.  
"Guys..." Kay said.  
"What?!" they exclaimed.  
"Err... Nothing," she said, smiling nervously.  
Kay sat in the middle of constant and what seemed like eternal arguments. Back and forth they shouted and yelled, and it was becoming dead annoying. She sat there, looking at Duet when Forte said something and at Forte when Duet said something. She would often fall asleep and they would continue. For hours and hours it was nonstop verbal fighting. She wished it would all just stop.  
The next day, she was able to sneak out of the raging war of name calling and insulting. She was finally able to breathe and think to herself again. 'Finally, some peace and quiet,' she thought to herself. She walked down to the park, lush and green and full of shady trees. She sat down on a bench and closed her eyes. She listened to the pleasant songs of the birds and the chattering squirrels. Suddenly, a huge noise disturbed her peace. She bolted up in a blink of an eye and rushed towards home. 


	3. More Complications

She ran down the street as fast as her small legs could carry her. She approached her buttercup yellow house. She noticed that the door was torn of its hinges. She ran through the busted door and bolted up stairs.  
  
"Man, I know I shouldn't have left those two alone!" she exclaimed.  
  
She rushed to her room, which was partially wreaked, and found her PET on the ground. She picked it up and wiped the chunks of dirt of it.  
  
"Duet? You okay?" Kay asked, looking at the blank screen.  
  
Duet appeared, rubbing her head and was walking, stumbling like every two steps. She looked up at Kay and replied, "Yeah, I'm still here. Ow..."  
  
"Are you okay? And what happened?" Kay asked.  
  
"I'm fine. Well, like five minutes after you left, he went berserk or something," she explained. "I tried asking what was wrong, but it was like he couldn't hear me. It was strange if you ask me."  
  
"Could you find him by any chance?"  
  
"Maybe. He was letting off some sort of power surge and that was outside the Net."  
  
"Okay. Let's do that."  
  
Duet nodded.  
  
"Ready? Jack in!"  
  
Duet was immediately transported to the Net. Unlike the last time, they were familiar to their surroundings.  
  
"Well? Feel anything?" Kay asked.  
  
"Not yet. We might have to go exploring," Duet answered.  
  
"Right. But if we get lost, we're asking for directions," Kay said.  
  
Duet nodded again and continued along the path. She kept going straight until she finally turned. Kay still recognized the area, since her dad had shown her.  
  
"Hey, why are we going to the SciLab computer system?" Kay questioned.  
  
"Because, I'm sensing a strong energy surge past this portal," Duet answered, pointing at the blue portal ahead. "But it seems like there are two Navis there, and super powered ones two."  
  
Duet continued ahead and didn't hesitate entering the sapphire colored portal. She was teleported to the SciLab computers, were she witness a battle in progress. She saw a golden yellow fin headed one with a brown cloak and a bluish green one, she couldn't tell. She dared to get closer, for this looked awfully dangerous.  
  
"Are you sure you should be walking straight into this? It looks dangerous," Kay whined.  
  
"I'll be fine, just throw me a couple SteelBody chips and I won't be harmed," Duet answered calmly.  
  
"But, don't ya think they'll detect you if you use those?" Kay asked.  
  
"Oh... good point," Duet said and then mumbled under her breath, "I hate when you do that..."  
  
"Hmm?" Kay questioned.  
  
"Nothing," Duet replied.  
  
They stopped talking and watched the two Navis. Now they were closer, Kay was able to recognize the two. One was surly Forte and the other was her classmate Netto's Navi, Rockman. They had walked in during a conversation and Rockman was tired on the ground. Forte was yelling at him, "Look! Look at this! This scar remains proof humans betrayed me!"  
  
He flung up his tattered cloaked which revealed a large scar, splitting his symbol on his chest in half. Rockman sat there, staring surprised and horrified at the same time. So did Kay and Duet. Kay quickly shook it off. She hated fighting and to figure, he was supposed to protect her.  
  
"Shut up! Netto-kun would never abandon me!" Rockman yelled.  
  
"Fool... Humans just use us for their doings. They don't care about us!"  
  
"No! You're wrong! As long as I have Netto, you can't defeat me!" Rockman exclaimed.  
  
Forte didn't reply and just dove at Rockman with an energy blast at ready. Rockman on the other hand, focused all his energy on his buster and a shot on last powerful blast. If soared at Forte and pierced right through his scar.  
  
"Forte!" Kay cried suddenly, with huge tears streaming from her large, round eyes.  
  
Before he disappeared, he looked at her. Duet rushed back to her home computer and found Forte there, damaged greatly. Duet glanced at a watery- eyed Kay. She knew by just that glance what she had to do. Through she didn't trust him; she started to heal Forte, for Kay and only Kay. After healing, nothing happened. No noise, no movement, no anything. They waited and waited and waited. A while passed and Kay was tired, especially after crying that hard. She gloomily headed to bed and Duet was tuned off, unable to comfort her.  
  
The next morning, she turned in bed, but couldn't move. She tried again and still couldn't move. She opened her eyes and seen something tattered and brown with a bit of black. She slowly looked up and her eyes widened. She screamed and she was quickly put down. Kay took a couple of deep breaths and said, "Oh, it's you. But how, you were on the brink of deletion?"  
  
"Did I scare you? My apologies," he answered.  
  
"Yes, you scared me!" Kay exclaimed. "And what did you mean back there?"  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
Kay glared at him. He just stood there, and amazingly, kept a straight face to Kay's.  
  
"We'll talk later," he said.  
  
"But..." she started.  
  
"Not now," he said, walking out of the room and going downstairs.  
  
"He's hiding something," Duet said suddenly, making Kay jump a foot in the air.  
  
"No. Really?" Kay answered sarcastically.  
  
"Well, anyway, you should get to bed," Duet reminded her. "You have school remember."  
  
Kay nodded and lay back down. Duet shut herself off. Kay lay there, thinking about Forte's strange behaviors. She shrugged it off, for now, and drifted off to sleep. The next morning, she was out of the door before Forte had wakened up. When, he woke up, he had a panic attack. Frustrated, he sat down on the couch and slammed his fist down on the table in front of him. Next to the railing on the second story, a small slip of paper floated down from a table. It landed next to his hand. He picked it up and read:  
  
Went to school. Sorry to not have warning you before hand.  
  
Kay 


	4. Questions

The day passed by quickly and when Kay tried leaving school, trouble came into view. Her classmate, Netto Hikari, approached her that fine spring afternoon. He had been watching her all day, for what reason Kay did not know. His heavy footsteps announced his arrival behind her back. She turned to him without him saying a word.  
"What is it Netto?" she asked, startling him that she knew he was going to ask her something.  
He cleared his throat and answered, "Rockman and I, we seen you yesterday. You know at the SciLab computer system incident?"  
"Y-you did?" Kay asked nervously, her eyes keep shifting around looking for a way to escape.  
"Yes. And we think you had a connection with a certain Navi. If you know what I mean," he replied. "And the question is: Do you?"  
"Do I what?" Kay questioned.  
"You know what I mean Kay," Netto said.  
She backed up a bit and looked to her right. Netto also did. Here was her chance. She bolted of to the left, towards her house. She heard Netto following behind. She was right too. He was close behind, to close for Kay's comfort.  
"Leave me alone Netto!" she called back.  
Suddenly, she tripped on a rather large crack in the sidewalk. She slid for a second and her body was in minor pain. She got up as fast as she could but by how close Netto was, he was standing right there.  
"Kay, just answer the question: Do you or do you not have any connection with Forte?" Netto asked, kneeling down next to her.  
She feebly looked up at him. She didn't want to say anything; it could be a big mistake. She tried to get up again but it was hopeless; her arms were scraped up and they hurt when she moved them. She knew if she didn't answer she'd be there all night, but she continued to hesitate.  
"Well? And answer honestly," he said.  
After a long moments silence, Kay suddenly disappeared. Netto got up and looked around for the small brown-haired girl and found no sign of her. Meanwhile, Kay was home in a matter of seconds due to a quick transportation method by Forte.  
"Thanks Forte," she said back home.  
He simply nodded as a "You're welcome." Kay had been thinking a lot about his behavior lately and it reminded her of someone, who, she did not know. She stood there thinking about it some more and Forte caught this.  
"Something wrong?" he asked, as she snapped back to the real world.  
She looked at him and nodded. She yawned and headed upstairs. He watched her for a brief moment, he too suspicious. The young one noticed this but didn't make it obvious. He looked forward afterward and whispered to him when Kay was out of earshot, "When am I going to tell you..."  
The week passed by rather quickly and soon it was already spring break. Kay had been very gloomy lately due to past memories that occurred around this time of year. At this time, her and her family would go on a family trip, either to an amusement park or out camping. But now those days were over. No more family time, no more fun vacations. Out of boredom, Kay decided to finally figure out Forte's real motive, even if it included asking him head on. She had been getting weird feelings about him. For some odd reason, he seemed like her father. But she knew that couldn't be. He was gone. Nothing could change that. Forte also felt he had to admit whatever he was hiding. He had to tell sooner or later. It was a quiet Sunday evening and Kay sat in the living room staring at the pictures. Most were of her and a dark purple haired boy, but some had her brown haired father and purple haired mother. Forte approached her from behind. He was curious about her family or at least it seemed like it. He said, "Kay, tell me about your family. Maybe if I knew more, I could help." "Okay. Well, both of my parents worked at the SciLabs. I never saw them much due to the long hours at work they spent. It was mostly just my brother and I at home. My brother was more like a father to me. The only time I seen my parents were during vacations," she explained. "Well, my brother had to have surgery because of fatal illness caused by a hidden virus. He went in to get the surgery, but he... didn't make it." Tears started to form in her eyes but she continued on. "On the way home, my parents and I were caught in between two trucks. I managed to get out before the second hit, but my parents weren't so lucky." "I'm sorry to have asked. It seems to bother you," he said. "No. It's fine. You have a right to know," she replied. "I think I'll go to bed now." She got up and went up stairs. Forte scolded at him for not telling her what her wanted to. He had to tell her, it would change her aspect on him. Then, things would get better, but for now, they'll have to put up with current problems. 


	5. Rescue!

Gamey:Okay. Disclaimer. Sorry on it being so late. Kay: Gamey does not own Forte Exe or anything related to Rockman Exe. But she does own me so don't steal me people.

It was a quiet Friday afternoon when real problems started to show up. Kay was walking home from school when she overheard someone talking. She crept silently over to the low brick wall that would easily shield her from the two in the conversation. She heard the familiar voice of Netto say, "Are you sure about this? I'm not comfortable with the whole kidnap thing."  
"Yes, I'm sure. It's the only way. And you got yourself into this. We gotta find out," replied Rockman, mocking Netto.  
"Grr. I hate it when you do that," Netto groaned.  
Kay stood there, breathing silently but heavily. Suddenly, her foot slipped, causing a mess load of noise. Netto and Rockman looked around the corner of the wall. Kay sat there looking at them with a surprised look.  
"Grab her!" Netto commanded, as the android of Rockman sprang into action, snatching Kay from her spot.  
"Ahhh! Let go!" Kay screamed, kicking and flailing all about.  
The two didn't pay any attention to Kay's pleads. They just kept going onto the park. She kept screaming and screaming, loud enough to almost break someone's eardrums. The screams echoed throughout the city, which multiplied them by two times the original scream. Back at the house, Forte was becoming curious of why Kay wasn't home yet. Then, he heard a scream, a familiar scream too: Kay's scream. His eyes shot open and he quickly teleported outside.  
"Hmm. More trouble humans have caused," he growled under his breath. Hearing the scream again, he took off to the point of its start. Meanwhile, Kay resumed her kicking and scream tantrum, trying to make Rockman lose his grip, which he did. Suddenly, Kay disappeared.  
"Oh! She's gone!" Rockman exclaimed, empty-handed.  
"Darn!" Netto yelled, stomping his foot on the ground.  
Netto made his way over to his Navi and started to look round. So did Rockman. Suddenly, Rockman dove into Netto pushing him out of the way. He sat up and asked angrily, "Hey! What was that all about?" Then, he saw it. A gaping hole right in the sideway precisely were Netto was standing. The two boys looked around and spotted someone in a nearby tree. It was Forte and Kay.  
"Forte!" they both exclaimed.  
He just glared at the two and narrowed his blood red eyes to tiny slits. Kay held on to Forte's neck quite securely and made it clear she wasn't going to come easily. Forte started jumping from tree to tree until he made his way to the nearest building. He landed on the rooftop and set Kay down. He started back down to confront Rockman and Netto. Kay watched in worry as the cloaked Navi jumped down to the streets below. A battle had finally started after a long wait.


End file.
